Tigress's Birthday
by storyteller0634
Summary: Will a certain someone make a feline's birthday the best one ever
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day. The furious Five and Po were training in the training hall. Master Shifu had paired up Po and Tigress, Monkey and Mantis, Crane and Viper as sparing partners the day had progressed and everyone was getting tired.

throught the training day Tigress took a glance at Po and smiled. she thought that nobody noticed ,but a certain snake did.

"Hey guy's it's getting late should I head on and get the food ready for dinner" Po asked everyone else

"Yes" everyone yelled at Po

"Alright jeez don't kill me over it" Po said walking out laughing

"I love Po's noodle's" Mantis said while rubbing his stomach

"Me to" Viper said

"Yeah dinner time has been a lot better ever since Po got here" Crane said while walking out to the kitchen

"True it has been what do you think Tigress" Monkey asked the feline as they all walked towards the kitchen

"Yeah I like his noodles to there actually a lot better then tofu" Tigress said agreeing with her comrade's

"Come to think of it it's probably my favorite food ever since Po came here" Tigress said with a sly smile

"Yeah that's not the only thing you like ever since he came here" Viper said laughing a little bit

"Wait what" Tigress said surprised

"Guys go on a head I need to talk to Tigress for a second" Viper said to the rest

"alright but if there is no noodles when you get there it's your loss" Mantis said running with the rest of the guy's

As soon as Viper and Tigress were alone Tigress approached Viper with an angry expression

"What was that all about" Tigress said angrily

"you know what this is about" Viper said with a sly smile

"No I don't but if I were you I would come clean quick my patience is wearing thin" Tigress said with bitterness

"I know you like Po" Viper said smiling

"W-What no I don't" Tigress said starting to blush but wasn't noticeable because of her orange fur

"It's so obvious you like him you can't keep your eye's off him when he's training" Viper said

"of course I cant he's my sparing partner" Tigress said sarcastically

"No not when your sparing but when he's training by himself I see you steal glances at him" Viper said which made Tigress blush even more

"I-I do not" Tigress said trying to deny

"Why deny it you to would make a cute couple" Viper said

"I don't like Po alright ,and even if I did did you have to say in front of the rest of the guy's" Tigress asked annoyed

"oh come on you know that when we head to dinner all they care about is noodle's" Viper said slithering away

"oh and by the way you just proved to me that you like him ha tricked you" Viper said smiling heading for the kitchen

"Dang It" Tigress said as she hit the wall right next to her

Meanwhile

While Tigress and Viper were talking the guys had entered the kitchen running

"are they almost ready Po" Mantis asked with his mouth watering

"haha yeah almost" Po said laughing "hey guys where is Tigress and Viper" Po asked with curiosity

"I think they stopped to talk about something about you" Monkey said

"What" Po said surprised

"I think Tigress like's Po" Crane said

Po started to blush but he knew they were probably kidding. As he finished poring the soup into the bowls Viper and Tigress walked in

"Hey guy's" Po said as they walked in

"Hey Po" Viper said happily

"Hey Po" Tigress said flatly

Po noticed this and asked

"Why so down Tigress" Po asked as he handed her the noodle's

"I'm not sad" Tigress said as she stared at the soup

"Yeah she just has to tell you something" Viper said while eating her soup. Tigress blushed and started to eat her soup as well

"U-Uh Y-Yeah that I could not wait to eat these noodle's" Tigress said as she started to eat her noodle's really fast

"Yeah and she also wanted to say she likes yo…." Viper was about to say but cut off by Tigress

"I like your noodle's yeah there my favorite" Tigress said giving a glare at the python

"O….k" Po said as he started to eat his noodles

Po then stopped and remembered something

"So Tigress how did you want to spend your birthday next week" Po asked looking from his noodles at the feline

"Wait Tigress's Birthday is next week" Mantis said shocked

"Wait it is" Crane said shocked as well

"I didn't now either" Monkey and Viper said and it was weird for Viper to forget Tigress's birthday let alone anything about her that important. Tigress blushed so much that it showed threw her fur now that Po remembered her birthday

"Y-You remembered" is all Tigress was able to say

"of course I remembered I remember stuff about everyone I care dearly about" Po said eating his noodles again. Tigress was speechless nobody had ever asked her what she wanted to do for her birthday

"I don't know Po" Tigress said even she hadn't thought about her birthday

"Well do you know what you want for your birthday" Po asked surprised

"Uh no I don't" Tigress said

"Well I have a pretty good idea what you want" Po said smiling

"R-Really" Tigress said shyly

"Yeah but it's a surprise" Po said

"Ok" Tigress said

After dinner everyone had left and Po was washing the dishes but Tigress had stayed behind and sat at the table and watched Po. Po hadn't noticed Tigress stayed behind and got scarred when he turned around and saw her sitting there

"oh gosh Tigress you scarred me" Po said

"Sorry I thought you knew I was here" Tigress said shyly

"it's fine your just lucky you didn't have to feel the thunder" Po said laughing

"Right" Tigress said sarcastically

"So is there something you need" Po asked

"No I just wanted to stay here and hang out with you" Tigress said

"well if you want to hang out how about I take you to shadow theatre to watch a play tomorrow" Po asked while sitting down

"R-Really you would take me ,but I don't have any money" Tigress said sad

"Don't worry I invited you ill pay" Po said with a smile

"Really thank you Po sounds like fun" Tigress said getting up from the table and giving Po a hug

"oh sorry" she said as she let go

"It's fine just be ready by night so we can go alright" Po said happily

"Great ill meet you then" Tigress said running out of the kitchen into her room happy that she got a date with Po tomorrow . She walked to her dresser and opened it to pull out a bottle of perfume

"Never thought I would have to wear it" She thought as she put it back and got ready for bed. She could hardly sleep because she was going out with Po tommorow


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Tigress had woke up with a smile on her face. She thought about it then remembered that she was going with Po to the Shadow theatre. She was so excited but she knew better then to act out.

She quickly got out of bed and started to get ready. She got dressed and waited for the gong to sound. It sounded

"Good morning Master" The five said as they exited there rooms ,but someone was missing

"PO" Master Shifu yelled for the panda to get up

"Po get out here right now" Shifu said as he walked towards and opened his door. Shifu sighed and turned to Tigress

"Can you wake him up we will be waiting in the kitchen I have an important announcement to make" Shifu said walking away

"yes Master" Tigress said as she watched the rest of the furious five leave ,but Viper turned around and winked at Tigress. Tigress just smiled and walked in to Po's room. She saw the Panda sleeping he looked so peaceful. She almost felt bad she had to wake him up

"Po" Tigress said shaking the panda.

"Give me five more minutes dad" Po said without waking up

"Po wake up" Tigress said a little louder

"Wait I have to make sure these bandits don't get away with the noodles" Po said while slightly moving his hand like he was fighting. Tigress laughed a little bit. She held up her finger and unsheathed one claw. She then poked Po's side which made him jump up

"ah they got me in th…"Po stopped himself realizing that he was in his room and Tigress was standing there right next to him smiling

"oh hey Tigress" Po said rubbing the back of his head. As he got out of bed

"Hello Master Shifu wants us in the kitchen he has an announcement" Tigress said slightly laughing

"Don't tell me I slept threw the gong again" Po said face palming himself

"yes you did" Tigress said with a sly smile

"Well better late then never I guess" Po said walking out the room with Tigress following. Tigress felt like she needed to ask him how he feels about her

"Po about tonight" Tigress said shyly

"oh yeah its going to be awesome" Po said excitingly ,but then he realized something "wait I get it you don't want to go" Po said glumly

"Wait no no I want to go it's just I wanted to ask you what you think about m…." Tigress stopped talking because they had already reached the kitchen and everyone was waiting

"oh hey guys" Po said greeting everyone they all greeted back as Po went to the stove to make breakfast and Tigress grabbed a seat next to Viper

"So did you tell him" Viper Whispered over

"No I was about to though" Tigress said glumly

"Ah so good for you to join us Dragon warrior" Shifu said half heartedly

"Sorry I don't get these looks so easily" Po said pointing to his face and smiling. Tigress giggled. Then everyone turned to her surprised. They had never heard her giggle before. She quickly stopped and turned a serious face

"Anyways today we will be practicing some new moves so be prepared" Shifu said as Po passed out everyone's breakfast. They finished eating and were heading out when Shifu spoke up

"Po, Tigress can you stay back for a minute" Shifu said confusing the two

"Yes Master" they both said. As everyone else walked out Shifu walked up to the two

"I understand you two are going to the shadow theatre tonight" Shifu said curios

"uh yes Master I will be accompanying Po tonight" Tigress said nervously

"uh yeah I invited her" Po said smiling

"Well I hope you two don't stay out to long I don't want this interfering with your training" Shifu said sternly

"of course Master" they both said as they all headed to the training room. Later that day Tigress was in her room with Viper

"So you and Po are going out to night" Viper said grinningly widely

"Yeah it's going to be great a whole night with Po" Tigress said brushing her fur

"So where's he taking you" Viper asked

"He's taking me to the shadow theatre" Tigress said happily

"oh great when the candles turn of a little kissing" Viper said making kissing noises. Tigress blushed heavily almost showing threw her fur

"I don't even know if it's like that it could be just because of my birthday in a couple of days" Tigress said pointing it out

"I don't think so he likes you to I can just tell" Viper said

"You think so" Tigress said shocked

"Yeah now lets get you ready for that date" Viper said

A couple of hours later after a makeover. Po was outside waiting for Tigress. A couple of minutes later Tigress came out of her room dressed in a white vest and black pants wearing a little bit of perfume that smells like jasmines. As she walked outside to meet up with Po she could not help but smile

Po was wearing fully black pants and a black coat. He looked fully groomed

"Hello Master Tigress are you ready for a fun evening" Po said smiling and bowing

"Yes Dragon Warrior" Tigress said laughing

"Well let us be on our way" Po said motioning for the stairs. As they got down to the valley they headed to the theatre

"I'm so excited to see this" Po said barley able to contain his excitement

"Me to" Tigress said happily

"So Po what is the play about" Tigress asked

"Its about two lovers that cant be together because they are different species and different social classes" Po said as they approached the theatre.

"Well that sounds good" Tigress said blushing. As they entered the theatre they sat on a bench in the middle and waited for the show to start

"Thanks again for bringing me here Po" Tigress said

"No problem" Po said giving his usual grin. As they finished talking the show started. Attendants went around and turned of the candles around the theatre. And turned on candles behind the big white paper screen.

Then two shadows that looked like a leopard and a wolf. Who come from different worlds as they meet in a market and immediately fall In love at first sight ,but they could not be together because the leopard came from a powerful family and the wolf was a common villager.

Tigress scooted closer to Po but he didn't notice.

One day the village was attacked by bandit's the city guard were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. They could not hold them back. Eventually they worked there way deeper in the village until the leopard came into sight. The bandits charged at her but the wolf came in the middle of them and stopped them

Tigress was now closer to Po they were touching. Po noticed something he smelt around

"Do you smell jasmines" Po whispered to Tigress

"Yeah I wore it for yo…." Tigress was going to say but got cut off by a loud shhhhh. Tigress glared at the person who made the sound and he quickly went back to watching the show

As the wolf was fighting them off he was getting tired as his swings slowed. The bandits started to get an advantage they quickly slashed the wolf across the chest. He kept fighting until the bandits retreated and he fell to the ground. The leopard came to comfort him. He was dying. He picked a flower out of his pocket and gave it to the feline.

Tigress had tears in her eyes but quickly wiped them away before anybody could see. But Po saw and put an arm around her. She was surprised by this but quickly snuggled into it. She leaned in and put her head near his as the watched the shadow play

The leopard was crying as she kissed the wolf. He died. She was crying and crying. It showed her burying him and her father right next to her. It showed gestures that he approved of him and was sad to see him go. the leopard spent the rest of her life helping others find power to tell there love for one another.

It sometimes showed that the wolf was with her where ever she went. And that true love can never die. The candles became to be relit and people started exiting. As Po and Tigress were walking back home Po asked Tigress still with his hand around her

"so did you have a great time" Po asked smiling

"Yes I did thank you" Tigress said as they walked back


	3. Chapter 3

As they were walking back to the palace. Po was smiling and so was Tigress. They had now let go of each other to avoid any awkward moments. As they progressed threw the valley Po's stomach started rumbling he was actually very hungry he had skipped dinner to come with Tigress to the theatre.

Po looked over at Tigress and smiled.

"Hey Tigress you want to go and get something to eat" Po said while rubbing his stomach. Tigress smiled and said

"alright lets go" She said with a sly smile.

They started to walk to Mr. pings restaurant to go and eat. They knew that those were the best noodles in the valley so they went there when they belly's needed satisfying. The two approached the door to inside the noodle shop. They stopped and looked around for a table.

The shop was full. It was so filled that they didn't know how they were going to walk in let alone sit. As they looked around they noticed a pig sitting at the table waving them over. Po looked and smiled. He turned to Tigress.

"What do you think he wants" Po said looking back at the man.

"I don't know maybe he is another one of your fans" Tigress said smiling

As they proceeded to walk over. The pigs smile got bigger. When Po and Tigress reached the table they smiled and bowed. Tigress started to say

"how can we be of assistance to you" Tigress said looking at the smiling man.

"it's not how you can help me it's how I can help you" the pig said getting up

"and what would that be" Po said stepping in front of Tigress a little. She noticed this and got a sudden rush of heat to her cheeks. Seeing Po being protective of her made her blush.

"I see you two have come to this restaurant to eat if I'm not mistaken" The pig said

"yes what of it" Tigress said behind Po slightly.

"well you see I have finished my meal and wondered if you two would like my table. I would have just left it but as soon as I would get up to leave it would be filled" The pig said with a slight smile

"Yes we would like your table if you don't mind" Po said. The Pig bowed and left. As the two were going to sit down Po pulled out the chair for Tigress. She smiled and sat down as Po said

"I will be right back I'm going to go get my dad to make us some noodles ok" Po said. Tigress nodded. Po walked towards the kitchen and entered. Tigress looked around and noticed everyone having a good time. She could not help but smile at the laughing and happiness of the mood in the restaurant.

While she was looking around she noticed another Tiger walk in. he had complete black fur and had blue eyes. He was about as tall as Tigress. She looked at him for a little bit then shrugged it of and went to look around the room again.

What Tigress hadn't noticed is as soon as she turned her attention else where he had noticed her. The feline smiled as he made his way over to her. Tigress had not noticed him walk up to her with all the loud noises. He sat down in front of her and smiled.

He looked at her with a cocky smile as he looked her over. Tigress was getting annoyed by his cocky attitude. She narrowed her eyes and spoke

"Look anymore and loose an eye" She spat at the tiger. He just smiled

"oh I see we got a feisty one do we" He said while puffing out his chest trying to impress her.

"Why don't me and you get to know each other better" the Tiger said taking her hand. Tigress quickly took her hand away and glared.

"Beat it I'm with someone" Tigress said looking away. The tiger smiled and got up and went into her field of vision.

"hard to get I like that ,but how rude of me my name is Xue" Xue said smiling and showing of his fangs. Tigress was not impressed. She knew who her heart belonged to and it wasn't him.

"I told you get lost I'm with someone" Tigress said loosing her patience. This time Xue was being more forceful. He grabbed her hand and stood her up.

"Come on give me a chance. Most girls don't get a chance with this" He said looking himself over. Tigress tried to brake free but couldn't. She knew that if she kicked him he could go flying into someone and hurt them. What she didn't notice is the panda walking back up with two bowls of noodles.

"Hey Tigress who is your friend" Po said putting the plates on the table. Tigress quickly turned and saw the panda.

"where not friends this guy just doesn't get it that I'm not interested" Tigress said a little angry. Po quickly went around the table and grabbed Xue and pushed him just enough for him to let go of Tigress.

"Look buddy She is not interested move along" Po said. Xue looked the panda over and got a smile.

"oh I get it your with this panda aren't you" Xue said looking back at Tigress.

"Really you could do so much better than him" Xue said again. Tigress was getting angrier by the second

"I mean just look at him" He said poking Po's stomach. And flexing his muscles. Po pushed his hand away.

"Move along buddy last warning" Po said sternly. Xue looked at him with astonishment but then turned to a smile.

"You would not last a second with me tubby" Xue said arrogantly. Po looked angry now

"Alright then lets go outside and fight" Po said

"Ok we shall" Xue said walking out of the restaurant. Po started to follow until Tigress got in front of him.

"What are you doing" She said a little worried

"I'm going to go teach that punk a lesson that's what I'm doing" Po said going around Tigress but she started to walk behind him.

"Po I don't want you to get hurt" She said

"if anyone's is going to get hurt its mister tuff guy over there" Po said as he looked at the Tiger waiting outside for him. Tigress knew it was going to happen so she let him do it. As Po exited he stood across from Xue down the road.

The two locked eyes and started to run at each other. When they met in the middle Xue was throwing punches at Po who was easily blocking or dodging. Tigress was on the sideline watching everything go down.

As the fighting continued Xue was starting to land a couple of hits on Po but they were not hurting him. A few lucky hits and they pulled apart. Xue looked at Po with a slight smile

"We can stop now before I really make you pay" Xue yelled to Po. Po just looked and smiled. He ran at Xue who ran at him. This time Po was punching and kicking and landing a lot more then Xue ever had and his were actually hurting Xue really badly.

The fighting continued and Xue was now bruised up. Both of them throwing punches when they had a chance to. Po saw an opening in Xue's Block. Xue was Tired but Po was surprisingly still going at an alarming rate.

Po uppercuted Xue in the jaw. He went flying backwards and fell on his back. He didn't attempt to move. Po saw this and smiled. He had won. He started to walk up to Xue and he stood over him. Xue was now on his knees panting bent over head on the ground.

"You really should not bother ladies like that" Po said looking down at him. He didn't notice Xue unsheathing his claws under him.

"You are just lucky I'm ni…." Po was interrupted by Xue jumping up and clawing his face. He slashed Po across the face when he had jumped up. He was now running away. Tigress saw what happened and ran over to Po.

"POOOO" She yelled as she ran to the panda who was on his knees with a hand on his face

"Po let me see" She said as she pulled his hand away from his face. When his hand wasn't in the way. She saw three claw marks going up Po's face at an angle. Tigress rage grew inside of her. As she stood up and was going to run after Xue but was stopped by Po.

Po put a hand in front of her.

"No let him go he wont come back" Po said still looking down

"But Po you cant just let him get away with that" Tigress said shocked

"I have proved my point. He just proved that he is weak with what he just did" Po said standing up

"come on lets get back to the palace" Po said walking away. Tigress looked at him shocked but then ran up next to him to head back


End file.
